Home Like You've Never Known
by rainingWolf
Summary: Wolflet genderbend- It is this moment where you're short of breath because all you see is starlight and fire burning you from the inside out until you are dying and reborn that you realize that this must be what love is.
1. Rowan

Set in the moment when Rain (Ren Kesley) comes across Rowan (Scarlet Benoit) and Wisp (Wolf)

* * *

It is this moment when she is bathed in starlight, almost glowing in the dark as her eyes and hair and entire being seem to light up- it is this moment that you breathe clearly for the first time ever since you emerged from the house with the smell of burning flesh seared into your brain.

You're stuck and you can't move when Wisp tilts her head to look at you because all you see are stars dangling down to give you light when all you have is darkness.

She blinks slowly, breath matching yours as you still say nothing; you're caught between stars dying and being reborn and you've never felt like this before. Surely, you think, surely she is the reason for your very beginning, middle, and end.

Wisp's head suddenly jerks up, eyes narrowing at the trees surrounding the clearing. The moment is over but you still can't get the image of stars out of your head even as Wisp lets out a low rumbling that vibrates from her chest so that all you hear is her and you and the dying flames from the campfire.

You don't trust her; you had vowed that before because you know nothing about her besides the fact that she's tall and can crush a man between her thighs. But now, as she stands up and towers over you even as she crouches in some sort of fighting position, you realize that she is everything and you are ashes compared to her.

And as a woman steps into the clearing as if she owns the place, assured in every step she takes closer and closer to where you two stand, all you can think of is "oh, stars."

* * *

\- This is from Rowan aka Scarlet's pov.

\- Hope this makes sense!

\- Enjoy!

\- Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Wisp

Wolf= Wisp

Scarlett= Rowan

Ran= Rain

Jael= Jane

* * *

You chance a look back at Rowan but you quickly look away because he is a weakness right now and in order to protect him, you can afford no weaknesses.

So instead, you rumble until all you hear is lightning and thunder and storms because Rowan is everything that you will never be since the moon slipped ice into your veins. You've been numbed, you've been hurt, you've bled and have bled others- but nothing else matters now because Rowan is _home_ like you've never known before. He is warm and eternal unlike the mirror image standing in front of you. You close your eyes painfully for one moment because before you is someone who you had called home once and your heart aches because you can't call her home anymore.

After all, any semblance of home has been locked away too long ago that the ice has encased your heart. That's what you believe anyways. You even go so far as to think the ice has frozen over and shattered that organ because how else would it explain the hole inside you when you see Rain looking at you with the same eyes you have?

Rain with her sun-kissed hair. Rain with her blazing anger beneath her pale face. Rain who is your sister and confidant and _family_.

And as she comes one step closer, pinning you with eyes that see right through all the excuses about why you're _protecting_ Rowan who you should be taking to Jane at the moment but you're _miles_ away from your actual destination… as she steps closer, all you can believe in is Rowan and fire and this is the moment where you think your heart starts to beat again.

* * *

\- Wisp's POV this time. Aka Wolf.

\- Hope you enjoy!

\- Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Rain

Reminder:

Wolf= Wisp

Scarlett= Rowan

Ran= Rain

Jael= Jane

This time, it's from Rain's aka Ran's perspective when she jumps from the train to follow Wisp and Rowan into the woods.

* * *

You're face to face with your sister and you wish you weren't because suddenly you're thirteen again. Jane is standing in front of you but it feels like she's a towering mass of negative energy, sucking you in so that you can look at nobody else but her. The thaumaturge's mouth doesn't move but you still hear the hissing of _do I have your complete and utter cooperation_ in your ears as pressure bears down on you until something pops and you wonder if it's your own heart popping out of your chest as your sister turns away from you at a beckon of Jane's hands.

But you're not thirteen anymore, smelling desperation leaking from the walls. You're no longer the weak girl who looked at your sister and thought with one word, she can hang stars in the sky just for you. You realized long ago that you cannot afford to stumble after starlight because, yes, _even stars die._

So instead, you take the ice and the cold that Luna has gifted you and you mold it so that even when stars dies, at least you will still be there, burning bright because you're better than those distant twinkles of light that do nothing but give you false hope.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant reunion," you say and you have to quiet the fury in you that is threatening to burst out at the look of almost tenderness that Wisp emites to the boy behind her. Your sister _dares_ to show weakness. Your sister _dares_ -

Your sister dares a lot of things by leaving her post but it no longer matters as Wisp clearly set up a boundary as she crouches into a fighting position, ready to strike at any movement from you and you suddenly can't breathe for just one long second because out of everything, how _dare_ she pretend they weren't family?

"So this is what it comes down to. I see it now. You choose this _boy."_ You sneer the word as if the redhead behind Wisp personally offends you which it does. "You've been telling Jane this whole time about being loyal to the family but I see now that this is not the case."

You bare your teeth as Wisp does the same, knowing what the inevitable conclusion will be as you lunge and swipe at your once called sister with a hand. "For your disobedience, you will _burn._ "

* * *

-Hope you enjoy!

-Reviews are much appreciated. :)


End file.
